moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Blakłud Gracus
'Blakłud Gracus- '''klon Syriusza Gracusa, stworzony przez Białą Szlachciankę.thumb|304px|Grzeszne Oko Historia Narodziny Blakłud Gracus powstał w czasie walk Syriusza z Białą Szlachcianką. Morgana użyła swojej magii by stworzyć trzy repliki najniebezpieczniejszego żołnierza na Linii Cere. Klon#3 (jak wtedy znano Blakłuda) niemal natychmiast przeteleportował się w nieznane. Sam Syriusz spędził kilka długich minut walcząc z pierwszym klonem, podczas gdy drugi masakrował ludzi w Tunelu Rodionycza, aż nie został zamordowany przez Łowcę imieniem Kamui. Klon#3 przeniósł się po kilku godzinach do pokoju w którym przebywała nieprzytomna Kalipso, siostra oryginału. Jej opiekunki nie zdołały nawet zakrzyknąć z przerażenia- klon szybko rozerwał ich ciała na strzępy swoją Diertcytową Piłą. Po wszystkim stanął nad łóżkiem Kalipso i zamachnął się, by uderzyć również ją. W pierwszej sekundzie coś go powstrzymywało- prawdopodobnie echo osobowości Syriusza, które nie chciało krzywdzić swojej ostatniej żywej krewnej (matka nie liczyła się z oczywistych powodów). Wola Białej Szlachcianki okazała się jednak znacznie silniejsza i zdusiła niezależność swojego tworu. Wtem jednak do pomieszczenia wszedł prawdziwy Syriusz. Klon wciąż był nieco otępiały po zduszeniu osobowości, co pozwoliło oryginałowi zabrać siostrę i spróbować z nią uciec. Klon#3 miał jednak przewagę- nadal był w sobie Pancerz Wspomagany (chociaż pozbawiony hełmu). Syriusz zdołał rzucić swoją siostrę na ziemię, nim Diertcytowa Piła przebiła się przez jego klatkę piersiową. Gracus zakrzyknął z bólu, a jego klon cisnął jego przebitym ciałem na drugi koniec pokoju. Ostatnią rzeczą jaką Syriusz ujrzał, nim jego oczy na zawsze się zamknęły, była twarz zszokowanej Kalipso, która z odzyskaną świadomością sięga swoją magią w stronę klona.thumb|318px|Przebudzona Kalipso (https://www.goodfon.com/wallpaper/woman-magic-energy.html) Magia Kalipso rzeczywiścię dosięgła Klona#3. Momentalnie energia magiczna uderzyła wprost w jego umysł, całkowicie niszcząc wpływy Białej Szlachcianki. W tej jednej chwili klon stał się prawdziwie żywą istotą, posiadającą własną, wolną wolę. Miał nawet doświadczenie bojowe Syriusza oraz fragmenty jego uczuć. Dlatego gdy usłyszał krzyk Kalipso, poczuł przerażenie. Gdy odwrócił się, zobaczył jak biegnie w jego stronę, zapłakana i przerażona. Klon poczuł ukłócie w sercu- kochał Kalipso niemal identycznie jak Syriusz, poczuł więc że chce ją uspokoić, otulić, ochronić. Przede wszystkim jednak, zabić każdego kto by ją skrzywdził. Kalipso jednak rzuciła się na ciało martwego brata. Krzyczała i błagała go żeby wstał, próbowała w jakikolwiek sposób sprawić by ożył. Nic jednak nie mogła zrobić. Wtedy to ukłócie w sercu zmieniło się w czyste przerażenie. Klon zdal sobie sprawę, że to on wywołał ból u Kalipso. Poczuł niesamowite poczucie winy i obrzydzenie do samego siebie. Zrobił krok w stronę genetycznej siostry- ta wtedy odwróciła się, z grymasem wściekłości na twarzy. Skumulowała w dłoniach swoją siłę magiczną i cisnęła klonem w ścianę. Następnie podniosła z ziemi pistolet, podleciała do klona i zadała trzy pytania: *''Dlaczego wyglądasz jak Syriusz? *''Dlaczego go zabiłeś?'' *''Dlaczego miałabym Cię nie zabijać?'' Klon zaczął wtedy płakać, co zdezorientowało wciąż wściekłą Kalipso. Przepraszał on dziewczynę za to że ją skrzywdził, twierdząc że nie miał nad sobą kontroli. Dziewczyna wciąż miała na sobie krew prawdziwego brata, nie poczuła więc wzruszenia. Miała już pociągnąć za spust, gdy nagle do pokoju wszedł Arnold Wrecker (Mistrz Czarnej Stali) wraz z dwójką swoich podwładnych. Gdy zobaczyli krew i swojego bohatera wojennego, unoszonego przez jakąś czarodziejkę, nie zastanawiali się długo. Jeden z członków Czarnej Stali wystrzelił do Kalipso pociskiem obezwładniającym. Przez ciało dziewczyny przeszedł wstrząs, który ostatecznie pozbawił ją przytomności. Klon był uwolniony i wściekły za to, że ktoś skrzywdził Kalipso. Natychmiast stworzył znak na głowie tamtego Zakonnika, po czym pojawił się tuż obok, przepoławiając go. W tym momencie Arnold dostrzegł leżące niedaleko ciało Syriusza i podobny pocisk obezwładnił również klona. Klon#3 obudził się z zasłoniętym okiem, przypięty do metalowego krzesła. Przesłuchiwał go osobiście Generał Heinz Rabe, któremu towarzyszył Arnold oraz Kalipso. Klon opowiedział dokładnie swoją historię, w co drugim słowie przepraszając genetyczną siostrę. Heinz analizował czy fałszywy Syriusz może być dla nich zagrożeniem i czy jego wyznanie jest szczere- przynajmniej do momentu w którym Kalipso potwierdziła jego słowa. Według tłumaczeń czarodziejki, jej magia "wypchnęła" wpływ czarów Białej Szlachcianki i zagnieździła się w umyśle klona, przez co dziewczyna jest w stanie wyczuć, kiedy jej genetyczny brat kłamie. Teraz nie wyczuwała nic. Mimo wszystko Heinz i Arnold nadal byli mocno sceptyczni. Kalipso jednak przekonała ich, że nie mają wielkiego wyboru- Syriusz był (po Tadeuszu Żbirowskim) największym bohaterem tej wojny. Niedawna bitwa zakończyła się porażką a Cursed atakowały ze wszystkich możliwych stron. Ze względów taktycznych jak i mając na sercu morale żołnierzy, zwyczajnie nie można było pozwolić, by zabrakło na polu bitwy Grzesznego Oka. Po dłuższej naradzie stwierdzono, że klon zostanie wypuszczony, Tak on jak i Kalipso mieli udać się wkrótce na pole bitwy, by walczyć z hordami Legiona. Kalipso poprosiła jedynie, by ten Gracus nadał sobie nowe imię- nie chciała się do niego zwracać per Syriusz. Jako że mężczyzna sam nie miał pomysłu, kobieta nadała mu imię Blakłud. Oczywiście nie bardzo ją interesowało, jak wszyscy zareagują na zmianę imienia. Pomógł nieco Generał, który stwierdził że ogłosi że ze względów propagandowych Syriusz Gracus przywdziewa imię najpotężniejszego maga w historii. Gdy Blakłud i Kalipso zostali sami, klon chciał podziękować za pomoc swojej przybranej siostrze. Ta jednak strzeliła go w twarz i powiedziała: "Zamordowałeś mojego brata, ostatnią osobę na tym przeklętym świecie na której mi zależało. Teraz jesteś potrzebny- żeby gdzieś, za linią frontu, rodzina doczekała powrotu swojego żołnierza. Wierz mi jednak, kiedy przestaniesz być użyteczny, ta farsa się skończy. Nigdy nie byłeś i nie będziesz dla mnie Syriuszem. Jesteś śmieciem odpowiedzialnym za jego śmierć. Gdy nadejdzie czas, zranię Cię, zadam Ci ranę, która pomimo usilnych prób nigdy się nie zagoi. Będę się śmiać, kiedy ty będziesz ginąć. Zapamiętaj moje słowa, Blakłudzie Gracusie- nienawidze Cię całym swoim sercem." Operacja "Godność" Jeszcze tego samego dnia Blakłud spotkał się ze swoimi towarzyszami, którzy gratulowali mu odzyskania siostry, jak i nabijali się ze zmiany imienia. Szczególnie cięty był Tadeusz, który śmiał się iż jego przyjaciel powinien przybrać imię "Albus". Nikt nie zrozumiał żartu. Blakłudowi przed oczami zmanifestowały się strzępki pamięci Syriusza- kojarzył kim jest Kamui, wiedział że oryginał i Tadesz byli bliskimi przyjaciółmi, jednak nie były to żadne konkrety. Gdy mężczyzna zaczął przypominać sobie o matce, momentalnie stracił równowagę. Padł na ziemię nim ktokolwiek zdołał go złapać i zaczął gwałtownie drżeć. Strzępki wspomnień związanych z Anna Gracus sprawiły, że Blakłud wpadł w straszliwy szał. Dopiero interwencja Kalipso go uspokoiła- jej magia natychmiast go rozluźniła i usunęła cały negatywny wpływ tego napływu wspomnień. Tadeusz był mocno zaniepokojony stanem towarzysza, ten jednak uspokoił go, twierdząc że po prostu "przeżywa to co się dookoła dzieje". Kamui uwierzył, członek Dzieci Heinricha nieszczególnie. Następnego dnia Generał Rabe zaprosił do siebie rodzeństwo Gracus na tajną naradę. Zaczął od przekazania dobrych wieści- Metropolia została ocalona a siły Legionu z każdą sekundą coraz bardziej oddalały się od stolicy Federacji. Heinz doszedł do wniosku, że jest to świetna okazja, by podnieść morale obrońców Twierdzy 1. Po nieudanej walce w okolicach skamieniałej Gaji#2 wielu żołnierzy zaczęło wątpić w możliwość zwycięstwa- trzeba było przywrócić im wiarę. Generał przekazał Blakłudowi i Kalipso rozkazy- tak oni, jak i tysiące innych żołnierzy miało ruszyć walczyć przeciwko hordom Legionu, próbując odepchnąć ich jak najdalej od Kopuł, które otaczały Twierdzę. Powiedział im również że w tej konkretnej batalii praktycznie nie będą mieli wsparcia z powietrza. Kalipso oburzyła się, sądząc że Heinz Rabe wysyła ich na śmierć- ten jednak uspokoił ją, twierdząc że Operacja "Godność" ma zupełnie inny cel. Blakłud nie oponował- chciał być jak Syriusz, osoba którą odebrał Kalipso. A Syriusz prawdopodobnie wypełniałby rozkazy bez szemrania. Jako pierwsi na linii frontu pojawili się Blakłud oraz Tadeusz. Mężczyźni natychmiast przystąpili do akcji, pojawiając się praktycznie znikąd i dokonując rzezi na przeciwnikach. Ciężkie ostrzały ze zbroi Tadeusza doskonale komponowały się z szybkimi, częstymi atakami teleportującego się Blakłuda. Klon poczuł dreszcz emocji- mordował wrogów niczym oryginał, mszcząc się na nich jednocześnie za to, że obdarzyli go tak smutnym życiem. Niedługo później na polu bitwy pojawili się żołnierze Federacji oraz Kalipso, dla której ta bitwa była pierwszą prawdziwą walką od czasów Insurekcji Malone'a. Ofensywa, dowodzona z Twierdzy 1 przez Generała Rabe, początkowo wyglądała niczym rzeźnia- zarówno Cursed jak i zwykli żołnierze mordowali się wzajemnie całymi setkami, do takiego stopnia że początek bitwy nazwano "Maszynką do Mięsa". Po dwóch godzinach zaciętych walk Federacji udało się jednak zdobyć przewagę, na co nałożyło się wiele czynników. Jak zawsze wśród nich pojawiła się niszczycielska siła Tadeusza jak i niesamowite zdolności Blakłuda Gracusa, jednak w tym miejscu kilku nowych graczy również dało o sobie znać. Jedną z takich graczy była Kalipso, której magia unieruchomiła ponad 2 tysiące Cursed, paraliżując ich umysły w pierwotnym uczuciu strachu. Wieści o bitwie dotarły do uszu Morgany. Biała Szlachcianka z pewnym zawodem przyjęła myśl, że Syriusz Gracus wciąż żył, jednak widziała w tym wiele nowych możliwości. Co najważniejsze, od razu ujrzała słabość Operacji "Godność"- brak wsparcia z powietrza. Członkini Błękitnej Krwi głośno śmiała się z głupoty Generała Rabe, nakazując kontrofensywę która w jej zamyśle, miała wykrwawić siły broniące Twierdzy 1. Nakazała wysłać na miejsce setki tysięcy Helotów, wspieranych jedynie przez setkę Artenów- rozkaz brzmiał "otoczyć i wybić". W tym samym czasie nakazała niemalże wszystkim latającym stworom wzbić się w powietrze. Szykowała się na potężne uderzenie. Blakłud zapamiętał atak istot Legionu jako prawdziwą powódź ciał. Musiał rozrzucać swoje znaki wszędzie i teleportować się co kilka sekund, gdyż w miejsce 10 zabitych stworów, pojawiało się ich 30. Walczył jednak bez strachu i z wielką determinacją, podobnie jak wszyscy żołnierze. Był jednak tak zaangażowany w walkę, że nie zwracał uwagi na Kalipso. Dziewczyna była wykończona wcześniejszym wyczynem (2 tysiące umysłów...) a mimo to wciąż walczyła, ciskając w nacierających przeciwników falą psychicznej energii. Gdy jednak była skupiona na walce naziemnej, jeden z Pterli zdołał zanurkować w powietrzu, uderzając w nią swoim ostrym dziobem. Tylko cud sprawił, że Kalipso nie została przebita a jedynie powalona na ziemię- cud który raczej nie miał prawa ponownie się powtórzyć. Gdy Pterl zawrócił, dziewczyna żegnała się już z życiem. Została ocalona dopiero w ostatniej chwilithumb|292px|Malik Vetinari, przez tajemniczego, zamaskowanego osobnika, który wbił ostrze w czaszkę stwora. Gdy jeden z Helotów próbował się na niego rzucić, mężczyzna wskoczył mu na kark i poderżnął gardło, odskakując po wszystkim znów do Kalipso. Osobnikiem tym był Malik Vetinari- Kat Mirai (a co za tym idzie członek Kultu Niekończącego Się Ostrza) który był jednym z więźniów zabranych z miasta przez transport zniszczony przez Syriusza. Blakłud teleportował się na miejsce chwilę po tym jak Malik ocalił jego siostrę. Mężczyzna własnoręcznie rozerwał dziesiątkę nacierających przeciwników, po czym skierował się w stronę Kalipso, chcąc upewnić się czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Ta spławiła go, chowając się za plecami Kata. Blakłud poczuł się tym urażony. Na osobiste aminozje nie było jednak czasu. Niebo nad polem bitwy zakryte zostało przez masy latających ciał, szykujących się do ataku. Chociaż wielu Cursed z jakiegoś powodu ciężko się latało a kilka nawet zaczęło spadać ku ziemi, szybko rozpoczęło się bombardowanie bio-pociskami. W jednym, druzgocącym uderzeniu, setki żołnierzy Federacji zginęło bądź zostało ciężko rannych. Blakłud zdołał skryć Kalipso i Malika pod polem ochronnym generowanym przez swoją zbroję, jednak to pole całkowicie wygasło po pierwszej fali ataku. A zbliżały się następne. Wtedy Generał Rabe przystąpił do realizacji swojego planu. Do tej pory powoli wypełniał powietrze nad polem bitwy łatwopalnym gazem. Gdy jego stężenie było już odpowiednie, a niebo wypełniło się jednostkami Legiona, Generał wysłał Tadeuszowi wiadomość. Członek Dzieci Heinricha skupił wtedy całą moc jaką posiadał w swoim kostiumie i wystrzelił prosto w niebo. Niebiosa dosłownie stanęły w ogniu, który w jednej chwili pochłonął nieprzeliczone hordy latających stworów. Biała Szlachcianka przyglądała się ze wściekłością, jak niemal cała jej potęga powietrza niknie w fali ognia. Żołnierze Federacji widząc jak ich przeciwnik upada, zmusili się do finalnego wysiłku. Siły naziemne przysłane przez Białą Szlachciankę zostały całkowicie wyeliminowane, a ostatni z Artenów zginął z rąk Blakłuda. Po tej akcji Generał Rabe ogłosił że wszyscy mają natychmiast wycofać się do Twierdzy. Gdy rozpoczął się odwrót, wściekła Morgana nakazała swoim Cursed ruszyć na siedzibę przeciwnika- nie miała zamiaru pozwolić im uciec. Jej plany pokrzyżowała jednak siła, której udziału nikt nie przewidział w tym konflikcie. Nicolas Flamel, najsłynniejszy alchemik i Strażnik Baphometa, pojawił się niespodziewanie na polu bitwy. Na jego widok jeden z Gajosów rzucił się na niego, Nicolas jednak bez większych trudów zamienił jego ciało w szklaną figurę.thumb|Nicolas Flamel (https://www.deviantart.com/art/Nicolas-Flamel-185774926) Następnie ruszył w kierunku skamieniałej Gaji#2 i zaczął rysować na jej ciele różnorakie symbole. Następnie rozłożył swoje przybory i zaczął dokładną analizę żółwicy. Gdy już miał wszystkie potrzebne dane, wyciągnął z kieszeni Kamień Filozoficzny i przyłożył go do ciała Gaji#2. Kilka Cursed próbowało mu przeszkodzić, jednak Ostrze Alchemika radziło sobie z nimi bez większych problemów. Gdy już było po wszystkim, Nicolas zabrał kamień i zniknął w równie tajemniczy sposób, jak się pojawił. Jego działania wpłynęły jednak znacznie na obraz konfliktu. Przy pomocy swoich alchemicznych zdolności Nicolas zrobił to, czego nie zdołali zrobić wcześniej członkowie Pretorian- odtworzył Szary Płomień, którego użyto do zabicia żołwicy i wszystkich istot wokół niej. Sekundy po jego zniknęciu okolicą wstrząsnął straszliwy wybuch, który pochłonął już i tak martwą Gaję. Gdy eksplozja zniknęła, w jej miejscu pojawiło się prawdziwe tsunami Szarego Płomienia. Gigantyczna fala magicznego ognia ruszyła z impetem, prosto na armię która biegła co sił w stronę Twierdzy 1. Biała Szlachcianka mogła się jedynie przyglądać, jak trzon jej sił zostaje zamieniony w zwykłe ozdoby. W pojęciu Legionu nie było czegoś takiego jak "zbyt duże straty", jednak to uderzenie wraz z planem Heinza Rabe sprawiło, że przeciwnik zza Linii Cere poczuł bolesne uderzenie. Operacja "Godność" ostatecznie zakończyła się, gdy Heinz przekazał swoim żołnierzom, że Metropolia została obroniona. Pomimo sporych strat, morale było wysokie jak nigdy dotąd. Początek knowań Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Mężczyzna Kategoria:Mieszkaniec Federacji Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures